La Chasse Aux Papillons
by SongsOfTheDays
Summary: Un jour les papillons s'envoleront, emportant leur magie avec eux. Mais pour l'heure, leurs ailes colorées veillent sur des sentiments sans noms.


" En avant pour la grande aventure ! "

le cri du capitaine du Thousand Sunny se répercuta longtemps sur les flots qui bordaient les rives de Butterfly Island .

- On dit que c'est la plus grande réserve naturelle de papillons de tous Grand Line. Dit d'un ton désinvolte Robin en sirotant son café .

- Et moi j'ai les papillons de l'amour qui virevoltent dans mon coeur, Robin d'amour . Scande Sanji les yeux en coeur.

- Les papillons de l'idiotie, oui . Repris Zoro dans un bâillement.

- Je t'es sonné Marimo ?!

- Non, mais tes paroles m'assomment sourcils en vrilles. "

Un combat à armes égales s'engagea alors sur le pont du bateau à gueule de lion, il fut rompu rapidement par l'intervention du poing de Nami dans la tête des deux adversaires. Zoro se massa la tête en marmonnant un " sorcière " et Sanji, lui tournait autour de Nami en promettant qu'il ne le referait jamais. La navigatrice soupira et alla s'asseoir au prêt de Robin qui rigolait légèrement. Un " Splash " sonore se fit entendre et tous les visages se tournèrent vers la figure de proue où le capitaine ne se trouvait plus. Tous ouvrir de grands yeux . Chopper sauta à l'eau en criant

" J'arrive Luffy "

Suivit de prêt par Brook qui scanda :

" Yohohohohoho "

Sanji et Zoro échangèrent un regard et de concert sautèrent dans l'eau. Usopp scrutait cette dernière, la mine anxieuse. De petites bulles firent leurs apparitions quelques secondes plus tard et la chevelure verte de l'épéiste fit surface, Chopper et Brook sous chaque bras. Sanji revint lui aussi quelques secondes après, avec un Luffy inconscient sous le bras.

" Mais pourquoi vous avez sauté bande d'abrutis ?! Scanda Zoro pour Brook et Chopper .

_ On est bésolé ! Dirent ils en coeur.

_ Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Nami .

Tous haussèrent les épaules et Luffy se réveilla quelques secondes après .

_ Espèce d'idiot ! Continua t-elle . Comment t-es tu débrouillé ?!

- Be bais pas ! Essaya d'articulé Luffy. Ba eu une brande bague ! "

Nami se massa les tempes et partit dans son bureau. Chopper ausculta Luffy et Brook et tout se passa pour le mieux. Vint enfin l'heure d'accoster sur Butterfly Island. Nami sortit dans un jean noir et un débardeur orange, suivit de Robin avec un corset violet et un short noir et de longues bottes arrivant à mi-cuisse. Sanji arriva à leurs rencontre dans son costume habituelle pimenté par une chemise bleue foncée. Il tourne autour des deux demoiselles les yeux en coeur.

" Nami chérie, Robin d'amour ! Vous êtes magnifiques!

La navigatrice soupira, elle n'était pas dans son assiette depuis quelques jours et l'accident de ce matin n'arrangeait rien. Elle regarda tout le monde qui s'étaient munis de son sac à dos. Zoro déjà sur la terre ferme avec ses lunettes d'aviateur autour du cou.

_ Zoro où vas tu tous seul ?! Hurla Usopp. L'interpellé se gratta la tête et bailla.

_ Me dégourdir les jambes.

_ TOUS SEUL ?! Hurla Usopp et Chopper la langue sortit et les yeux en dehors de leurs orbites.

_ ça va, je risque rien.

_ C'est pas ça le problème ! Hurlèrent les deux autres.

_ Si tu permais, je souhaite t'accompagner . Demanda calmement Robin. Zoro évalua la question un instant avant de déclaré :

_ Si tu ne me ralentit pas, je veux bien. "

Robin sauta souplement à terre, remerciant l'épéiste du regard. Le présumé ne tiqua pas et commença à avancer en direction de la forêt. Franky rejoint les 2 compères.

" Je vous accompagne ! J'ai fais le plein de cola ! Je suis Suuuuupppppeeeeeerrrrr en forme cette semaine !

_ Très bien. " Dit Robin en rigolant légèrement.

Les 3 camarades s'élancèrent sur le chemin sinueux qui menait à la vaste forêt peuplées de papillons multicolores. Sur le bateau l'agitation régnait, Usopp, Chopper et Brokk attendaient le cuisinier Sanji qui arbitrait un duel verbal entre la navigatrice, Nami et le capitaine, Luffy.

" Luffy, va te changer !

_ J'ai pas envie !

_ Tu as vu l'état de ton pantalon et de ton gilet ?! "

Il était vrai que l'état de ces derniers était déplorable. Des trous étaient disposés un peu partout et le gilet rouge était tâchés à diverses endroits. Et le tout santait l'eau vaseuse des abords de l'île. La navigatrice soupira. " Quand apprendra t'il l'hygiène celui la ? " Comme une réponse à sa question muette, le capitaine céda, après l'intervention de Sanji, qui partit rejoindre ses 3 camarades, qui s'élancèrent vers la ville fructueuse et colorée du nom de Petit Mars. Un papillon merveilleux aux ailes changeant de couleurs, passant du bleu d'une nuit éblouis par la lune au marron du chocolat au lait que Sanji préparait pour pâque.

Luffy resurgit quelques minutes plus tard, son fidèle panta-court en jean et un gilet rouge qui laissait voir son torse sculpté. Son épuisette à la main il regarda sa navigatrice qui se tenait devant le mât de misaine. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas regardé ? Ses longues jambes fuselées, ses cheveux lumineux, ses yeux pétillants de malice. Ce fut la plus importante réfléxion du capitaine du Thousand Sunny et se fut la plus longue également.

" Il ne reste plus que nous. on y va ? " Prposa la concernée. Pour toute réponse le capitaine sauta à terre en poussant un cri de joie, bientôt suivi par Nami. Ils s'élancèrent donc dans la vaste forêt de Butterfly Island. Le garçon au chapeau de paille bondissait sur tout les papillons qu'il trouvait, les relâchant ensuite, montrant les plus beaux ou les plus étranges à son amie. Les yeux pétillants de bonheur et le sourire enfantin fit sourire cette dernière, pourtant, lorsqu'il le fallait, il s'avérait plus sage et plus avisé que Robin. Elle repensa au jour où ce garçon au chapeau de paille était entré dans sa vie. Elle était encore sous le commandement d'Arlong, le terrible homme poisson, et détestait les pirates et les dépouillés de leurs trésors. Il avait délivré son village, mettant sa vie en jeu, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé.

Un sourire illumina les traits de la jeune fille. Combien de fois son capitaine l'avait-il sauvé ? De nombreuse sans doute. Elle se rappela également que Luffy lui avait confié par 2 fois son chapeau. Sur Kokoyashi et sur Skypiea. Le bien le plus précieux de son capitaine, lui avait été confié 2 fois. Elle sourit de nouveau et regarda Luffy courir après un papillon rouge aux reflets orangés. Ils marchèrent longtemps, échangeant peu de mots. Nami se contentant de regarder son capitaine courir après des papillons en tout genres.

Ils débouchèrent enfin dans une clairière ombragée peuplés de créatures ailés multicolores. Luffy s'élança à leurs poursuite, ce qui fit rire la navigatrice, qui s'assit dans l'herbe humide de la prairie. Elle respirait l'air frais que lui apportait une brise légère et ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de calme.

" Nami, Nami regarde ! Elle rouvrit les yeux sur un Luffy qui accourait vers elle tenant 2 papillons dans son filet.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit lui montrant les animaux.

_ Lui je vais l'appeler Luffy ! Il désigna un grand papillon aux ailes jaune paille et au rouge flamboyant. La jeune femme sourit.

Et celui-ci je vais s'appeler Nami. Il montra l'autre papillon aux ailes oranges et marrons. Luffy repris :

_ Parce qu'il est de la même couleur que tes cheveux au soleil et de tes yeux lorsqu'il fait froid."

Nami tressaillit, il avait dit cela avec tellement de naturel et de sincérité dans la voix. Il la regardait donc. Cette pensée la fit sourire, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle reporta son attention sur les papillons qui étaient collés maintenant.

" Oh, ils s'embrassent ." Dit naïvement le capitaine.

Le sourire de la navigatrice s'envola comme les deux papillons dans l'air qui venaient d'être libéré, et laissa place à une gêne inexpliquée. Elle s'allongea et regarda le ciel, pensant à autre chose. Luffy l'imita et après quelques instant se tourna vers elle et ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés avant de se munir de son épuisette. Un magnifique papillon aux ailes bleu et argent venait de se poser à quelques centimètres de Nami. Le capitaine passa son bras au dessus de cette dernière, la navigatrice sursauta et le papillon s'échappa avant que Luffy n'ai put le capturer. Il souffla et tourna sa tête vers Nami. Cette dernière rentra sa tête dans son cou, la proximité de leurs visages était trop peu importante et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit et elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Le capitaine du Thousand Sunny arqua un sourcil.

" Pourquoi tu rougis Nami ? "

Elle ne répondit pas, trop perturbé par le regard enfantin que son capitaine portait sur elle. Il ne bougeait pourtant pas, restant figé dans cette position inconfortable et regardait étrangement sa navigatrice. Il repensa au papillon et à ce qu'il avait dit. " Ils s'embrassent ! " Il secoua la tête légèrement, réfléchir lui grillait les neurones. Nami le regardait, paralysée par les circonstances et par le corps de Luffy qui frôlait le sien à chaque inspiration de ce dernier. La jeune femme pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant caresser son cou dénudé. Les pulsions peuvent nous être inévitables et une inévitable pulsion entraîna Luffy, le garçon au chapeau de paille, à posé ses lèvres brûlantes, sur celles de Nami la voleuse. Cette dernière fut prise de frissons irrépressibles qui parcoururent tout son corps. Ses lèvres qui étaient à présent collées à celles de son capitaine, la brûlait et sa main vint naturellement se placer dans la nuque du garçon au dessus d'elle. Luffy cru un instant que des papillons étaient entrés dans son ventre et voltigeaient en tous sens. Malgré la douceur incomparables des lèvres de sa navigatrice, le garçon au chapeau de paille du les abandonner, à contre coeur. Il se redressa et Nami rouvrit les yeux, toujours dans un état second. Le soleil vint lui agresser les yeux et elle du les refermer aussitôt . Luffy la regarda et il déposa son chapeau sur le visage de sa navigatrice et murmura .

" Mes deux trésors ensembles " Et il s'élança à la poursuite du papillon bleu et argent. Un sourire vint se loger au coin des lèvres de Nami et elle posa sa main sur le chapeau de son capitaine qu'elle aimait tant.

Ils ne reparlèrent jamais ce qui c'était passé dans la clairière aux papillons, mais le papillons bleu avait trouvé sa place dans un bocal sur l'étagère de la navigatrice, et tout les jours elle l'admirait, souriant à chaque fois.


End file.
